Drabbles of awesomeness for Reno
by d0rkgoddess
Summary: 100 short drabbles from prompts for Reno. Rated M for safety.


~Drabbles for Reno~

Disclaimer: Do not own Reno or FF VII. Just borrowing the smexy redhead for some fun!

**001: Motion**

Reno would never admit that being still was terrifying to him, that if he wasn't moving around, he was afraid he was dead.

**002: Cool**

Calm, cool and collected. A Turk. He had been one for long enough that the mask slipped over his face without him even realizing it anymore.

**003: Young **

He couldn't remember ever being _young_. In age, perhaps... but when you grow up in the slums, even children grew up entirely too fast for their own good.

**004: Last **

The last memory he had of his mother was her screaming profanities at him.

**005: Wrong **

He was sin incarnate... but if it was wrong, he didn't want to be right.

**006: Gentle **

He had killed hundreds with his bare hands without a flinch. But those same hands could lift up a child and doctor the wounds of one of his Turks with a gentle touch most never realized he had.

**007: One **

When the timer flashed a one, his heart began to race in anticipation of the explosion that would fire off after just another second.

**008: Thousand **

He could think of a thousand reasons to be anywhere but at ShinRa... but only one kept him there: loyalty.

**009: King **

He was like a king amongst his Turks, though most mistook him for the court jester. Despite all his pranks and cocky smiles, the respect the others held for him made him think there was a crown on his head.

**010: Learn **

It took him awhile, but he finally figured out that the red wire should _never_ touch the blue wire.

**011: Blur **

His life was a complete blur until the bomb went off. Then the world freeze-framed on that glorious sight of light and fire expanding in front of his eyes.

**012: Wait**

It was frustrating, sure. He wasn't known for his patience, but when his goal was finally in sight, he found that he could wait as long as it took.

**013: Change**

When Rufus took over the Company, he expected there to be changes. What he didn't expect was the amount of loyalty he found he could direct to someone that wasn't a fellow Turk.

**014: Command **

How he _ever_ made it to Second in Command, no one knows except him. And that isn't a story he ever planned on telling, even though another Turk managed to get it out of him one night after too much tequila.

**015: Hold **

He may look small and unimpressive, but he could hold on to his partner while dangling over the side of a building without breaking too much of a sweat. He had a pretty good grip when there was a thirteen story fall involved.

**016: Need **

His needs were simple. Coffee, pizza, booze and some time spent with his favorite Turks. Preferably, all at the same time.

**017: Vision **

He had perfect vision, never needing any type of corrective lenses. Why he wears goggles is a mystery to everyone, since they never seem to actually cover his _eyes_.

**018: Attention **

He liked to be the life of the party. The attention he drew was always rewarded, usually with a wink.

**019: Soul **

Turks didn't have souls. If they did, they were all damned to the deepest pits of hell, his own included.

**020: Picture **

The picture of him with Rude and Tseng, standing in front of a helicopter with the rest of the team in the background, was displayed prominently on his desk, one of the few personal items he kept there.

**021: Fool **

Many thought he was stupid, a fool. Those who drew that conclusion were often shocked with the level of intelligence and cunning he could display when the occasion called for it.

**022: Mad **

He was as crazy as the Mad Hatter and twice as stylish.

**023: Child **

When he pulled that child free from the crumbling wreckage of the ShinRa tower, he briefly thought that maybe the grateful smile the boy offered him would save his soul. Then he remembered he was a Turk.

**024: Now **

He wanted coffee... _now_.

**025: Shadow **

Even in the darkness of a shadow, his hair stuck out like a beacon. Tseng liked to claim this was why he was always the first one shot at.

**026: Goodbye **

He never said goodbye. It was too final and he hated the taste of the word.

**027: Hide **

He had no shame and felt no need to hide from anyone or anything.

**028: Fortune**

The fortune teller had once told him that he would marry a dark haired woman and have four children. He just laughed to himself and considered telling her that he _really_ preferred males, making both a wife _and_ children impossible.

**029: Safe **

He was never as safe as when he had his fellow Turks around him.

**030: Ghost **

He woke from the nightmare with a start, the blue eyes of his first love haunting him still.

**031: Book **

One day, he was going to write a book about just how crazy life got, being a Turk. It would be filed somewhere between Comedy, Drama and Adventure... screw it, it would be a comedy, this was Reno.

**032: Eye **

No one could seem to agree if his eyes were blue or green, so they settled on aqua. They were like him, fluid and ever changing.

**033: Never **

He was _never_ going to mix tequila and ice cream again.

**034: Sing **

Elena and Gunn had shot out his radio when he started singing along with a particularly profane song.

**035: Sudden**

He was the picture of stillness until a sudden, fluid flex of muscles put him into motion so quickly, most wouldn't even know he had moved until he was behind them.

**036: Stop **

That single word from his partner was enough to freeze him in his tracks. A moment later, when a bullet came tearing towards him, he was glad that, for once, he had listened.

**037: Time **

Time was relative. When he was doing paperwork, it dragged by so slowly, it felt like it was going backwards. When he was out partying, it flew past.

**038: Wash **

He could get a stain out of anything and always insisted on doing his own laundry. None of the dry cleaners knew how to wash blood out of a white shirt.

**039: Torn **

Chocolate or strawberry. He could debate on them all day and never be able to decide.

**040: History **

His history was something many thought they knew, assumed information and rumors to be true. But very few knew exactly how he had ended up where he was. That was okay, those who mattered knew, and no one else _needed_ to.

**041: Power **

He never wanted to be in control, to have people rely on him for anything. But, he adjusted to the power of being Second in Command without losing the part of himself that everyone loved about him.

**042: Bother **

Paperwork was so annoying. Why did he need to describe _how_ he killed the person? They were dead, that was all that mattered, right?

**043: God **

Even knowing he was damned to hell, Reno still found himself praying to the Gods on occasion. And cursing them often.

**044: Wall **

His partner was like a brick wall between him and whoever wanted to hurt him. No one expected that wall to be protecting _them_ as opposed to protecting Reno.

**045: Naked **

Streaking down the halls, screaming at the top of his lungs, was one of the most freeing and entertaining thing he did on a regular basis. Besides, it raised morale... he _did _have the nicest ass in ShinRa, after all.

**046: Drive **

Note to self: Rude will never let him drive again if he crashes the brand new car.

**047: Harm **

He dares you to try and hurt one of his Turks. Please, test him... he will relish the opportunity to deliver an alarming amount of harm to your person.

**048: Precious**

Time spent with his fellow Turks was precious. He suggests not interrupting it.

**049: Hunger **

He could eat enough to feed a small army and still be hungry for cheesecake.

**050: Believe**

He was the epitome me of 'I have to see it to believe it".

**051: Snow **

Midgar didn't see much snow, but when it did, he liked to go out and make snow angels.

**052: Child **

He was often accused of being childish, but it made people smile. It was the whole reason he acted the way he did.

**053: Brick **

Was that a _brick_ that just got thrown at him?!?!? Oh _hell_ no, yo... this was _not_ gonna end well.

**054: Judgment **

When you assume that you are already damned, you find it hard to judge others.

**055: Powder **

Note to self: Flour _does_ explode, with the right conditions.

**056: Grim **

He was like the Grim Reaper... only more cheerful. Most people didn't expect their killer to be smiling.

**057: Trap **

When he noticed that they were completely surrounded, he knew it was a trap.... good, he lived for a challenge.

**058: Star **

He couldn't see the stars from Midgar, but on the rare occasion he flew at night, he could tell exactly where they were just by looking at the twinkling lights.

**059: Possession **

His pride was the only thing he carried with him at all times. All other possessions were transient... his pride was always with him, though.

**060: Bandage **

He had learned to tape up his own ribs, set broken bones and could even put a bandage on the cuts on his back without assistance. He was just that flexible, yo.

**061: Pearl **

He was so pale, his skin nearly reflected in the sunlight.

**062: Glass **

He looked so fragile, like he would shatter in an instant if you touched him wrong. But underneath that lithe frame, he was built with a core of steel, not glass.

**063: Classified **

Classified information: He was actually quite self-conscious, no matter how many times he ran through the halls naked.

**064: Buttons **

He couldn't help it! There were so many buttons and they just _screamed_ to be pushed.

**065: Closet **

Closet? What closet? He never 'came out of the closet'. If you couldn't figure it out, you obviously just weren't looking.

**066: Ash **

There was always a fine layer of ash at one corner of his desk, from where he had gotten distracted by paperwork and his cigarette ash had fallen.

**067: Definition **

He could never point to one thing that defined why he was so loyal to the Turks.

**068: Staircase **

Stairs were evil. Point-blank-period, they were a torture device designed to make him look like an idiot when drunk. Not that he needed much help.

**069: Nail **

Why on Gaia anyone would put a nail in the wall right there, he had no idea. One day, he _would_ hammer it in. If he ever remembered.

**070: Prey **

The strong preyed on the weak, it was the way of life. Just never mistake him for weak, and you might end up in one piece.

**071: Backwards **

He had learned how to assemble an entire helicopter by taking one apart. Sure, it was learning in reverse, but he could still do it, right down to the complicated engine pieces he had forgotten to label. Though he still wasn't sure where _this_ screw went. Oh well, probably don't need it anyways.

**077: Trouble **

Okay, so he _had_ needed that screw. He wasn't sure _why_, but he was certain that he would be getting in trouble when he crashed the helicopter that, for some reason, was making odd grinding noises.

**073: Little **

He may be small, but he was fast. They off set each other nicely.

**074: Collar **

Surely Tseng's threat to get him a collar and leash was just a joke... right?

**075: Circle **

Examining the leather circling his neck, he couldn't help but laugh. So, Tseng hadn't been joking.

**076: Hands **

They were skinny, unimpressive hands. But they could do _amazing_ things, from killing someone to delivering a mind-blowing massage that had left more than one person almost creaming their pants.

**077: Freedom **

Flying was as close to being free as he would ever get. ShinRa owned him, as surely as if he were a dog, or family pet.

**078: Last **

He was always the last to arrive and the first to leave.

**079: Scab **

Damn it, why wasn't he allowed to pick the scab. Fuck Tseng's warning about it leaving a scar, that scab was going _down_, yo.

**080: Crown **

He was _not_ amused by the paper crown Gunn had forced him to wear on his birthday.

**081: Time **

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. He _really_ wanted to shoot that clock into smithereens.

**082: Race **

Never race Reno. You will lose, horribly.

**088: Worn**

The blanket was worn and torn around the edges, but he would never get rid of it, although he did finally put it in his closet for safe keeping.

**084: Paint **

Nothing was more fun than getting one of the paint ball guns and loading up blood colored paint to shoot at the rookies while they were on the obstacle course.

**085: Ache **

Memories of his early days as a Turk were always bittersweet, making his chest hurt where his heart used to be.

**086: Cherry **

His hair was _red_, damn it. Just red... not cherry, not crimson, not maroon... JUST RED!

**087: Library **

It was weird to see him sitting on the floor between two bookshelves, scouring over books. Especially since most thought he didn't know how to read. Shhhhh.... it's a secret.

**088: Win **

He was a Turk. Winning was a way of life for him. Losing wasn't an option.

**089: Loss **

He had lost enough things in his life to learn to not get attached.

**090: Fold **

If he folds this _here_, and then cut this, and.... Tseng!... this looks NOTHING like a swan, yo.

**091: Music**

He had horrible taste in music, apparently... or maybe it was just that he insisted on blasting it loud enough to be heard in the offices at the other end of the building.

**092: Bell **

DOOONG... DOOONG... oh, Gaia damn it, he was going to shoot who ever decided that it was acceptable to ring bells at this ungodly hour.

**093: Sleep **

He didn't like to sleep, especially not alone. In his sleep, the nightmares were just too real.

**094: Contact **

Touch the hair and die, yo.

**095: Electricity **

Everything about him was shocking... especially his weapon.

**096: Milk **

Milk and tequila did _not_ mix well...

**097: Wild **

Most equated him to a wild fox, hence the nickname Kitsune.

**098: Expectation**

He had long ago given up expecting anything from anyone. It kept him from being disappointed.

**099: Mechanism **

So _that_ is where the screw went. No wonder the helicopter had crashed.

**100: Finale**

Nothing signaled the end of the fight quite like one of Rude's home made explosives.


End file.
